


Букет

by delannoie



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано в сентябре 2006.</p></blockquote>





	Букет

***

Проклятая обезьяна притащила в дом мусор.

– Что это еще за веник?

– Это цветы...

– Я вижу, что цветы! Но зачем ты притащил их сюда?!

Конзен был зол. Он ужасно не любил, когда в доме мусорили. Кенрен ехидно подшучивал, что обстановку в доме Конзена можно было бы назвать спартанской, если бы не горы документов, которыми был завален стол... Горы просроченных никому не нужных документов... Конзен ужасно не любил, когда его отвлекали от философского ничегонеделания... То есть от работы, от работы, конечно! И сейчас Гоку со своим «веником» отвлекал его «работы».

– Я принес их тебе, – мальчик смутился.

– Э-э? 

– Они красивые...

– И? – Конзен состроил недовольную мину.

– Ты тоже красивый... - щеки мальчика загорелись. - Я думал, тебе понравится. Если хочешь, я выкину, – убито пробормотал Гоку.

– Ладно, давай сюда свой веник. Нужно поставить его в воду, пока не завял...

Тот факт, что букет был принят, обрадовал Гоку настолько, что он принялся скакать по комнате. Конзен устало вздохнул.

– Тихо, тупая обезьяна! Чего расшумелся?! Принеси лучше вазу! Да смотри не разбей ее...

***

Наступила ночь. Гоку уже давно заснул, а Конзену не спалось. Он сидел в своем кресле, по привычке сложив ноги на стол, и смотрел... Уже который час смотрел на желтые цветочки в большом стакане вместо вазы.

«Они красивые. Ты тоже красивый»...

Конзен поднялся. Бесшумно зашел в спальню. Гоку мирно посапывал в своей постельке. Конзен склонился над ним. Спит. Такой тихий, когда спит, такой милый... 

Тьфу ты! Милая обезьяна – не звучит! Не звучит, но...

Конзен провел кончиками пальцев по щеке мальчика. 

«Спасибо за букет, милая тупая обезьяна»...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в сентябре 2006.


End file.
